Thomas Goes Fishing
* Britt Allcroft & David Mitton |narrator= * Ringo Starr * George Carlin |season=1 |season_no=01.12 |number=12 |sts_episode= * Faith, Hope and Anxiety * Is Anybody There? |released= * 13th November 1984 * 21st April 1987 * 5th March 1989 * 19th June 1990 * 24th December 1991 * 6th March 1998 * 6th January 2008 |previous=Thomas and the Guard/Thomas and the Conductor |next=Thomas, Terence and the Snow/Terence the Tractor}} Thomas Goes Fishing is the twelfth episode of the first season. Plot Along his branch line, Thomas often looks forward to the sight of the river, and the people that fish there. He often wants to stay and watch, but his driver decides against it, worrying what would happen if they fell behind schedule by stopping to fish. Whenever he meets another engine, he shares with them his desire to fish, but they all tell him that "engines don't go fishing." One day, Thomas arrives at the junction to find the water tower is out of order. Thomas is cross, but his crew decide to get water from the river. The crew find a bucket and rope and hurry to the bridge. There, they lower the bucket down to the river, but unfortunately the bucket has five holes, and water leaks out fast, meaning that they have to hurry and get it into Thomas' tank before it drains out. The crew repeat this several times before at last Thomas' thirst is quenched. Before long, Thomas develops a pain in his boiler. Steam rushes from his safety valve, and Thomas is alarmed that he may burst. The crew dampen the fire and struggle on to Ffarquhar. Annie and Clarabel are uncoupled and Thomas, still aching, is stopped in a siding as the guard phones an inspector and the Fat Controller. Workmen put signs saying "DANGER KEEP AWAY" all around Thomas. The inspector and the Fat Controller arrive, who consul Thomas of the situation. The driver explains what had happened, and the inspector concludes that the feed pipe is blocked. The inspector looks inside Thomas' tank, he climbs down and asks the Fat Controller take a look in the tank as well. What the Fat Controller sees shocks him, and both agree that it was fish. They deduce that fish were collected in the bucket along with the water. The Fat Controller jokes that Thomas got to go fishing after all, but as fish obviously don't suit him they must be removed. Thomas' crew fish them out with instructions from the Fat Controller and afterwards have a meal of fish and chips. The Fat Controller asks if Thomas has learned his lesson, to which Thomas replies that he now understands why engines don't go fishing: "it's too uncomfortable!" Characters * Thomas * James * Sir Topham Hatt * Engine Inspector * Annie and Clarabel (do not speak) Locations * Elsbridge * Elsbridge Viaduct * River Els * Terence's Field * Ffarquhar Trivia * This episode is based on the story of the same name from The Railway Series book, Tank Engine Thomas Again. * Edited stock footage from Thomas' Train and Thomas and the Trucks is used. * This is the first episode to have the same title in both the US and the UK. * The episode can be seen in a Japanese game, Magical Adventure. * In the Welsh narration, only one of the "DANGER KEEP AWAY" signs is translated into Welsh, while the others remain printed in English. * Thomas is wearing Percy's tired face mask in four shots. * A Spanish narration is unknown to have aired, with some sources documenting the Spanish version skipping from Thomas and the Guard to Thomas, Terence and the Snow. Goofs * In one scene, Annie and Clarabel are facing the wrong way. * Thomas' driver was said to have hung "DANGER" signs on Thomas' front and back, but they are propped in front of and beside him. * The narrator says the bucket has five holes, but a close-up shot shows six holes on the bucket. * When the bucket is being pulled up in the far away shot, it is not leaking. * When the bucket is lifted from the river, the water is shown to be brown and muddy. However, when the water is poured into Thomas's tank, the water appears to be clean. * Thick pencil marks are visible on the "DANGER KEEP AWAY" signs. * In George Carlin's narration and in international versions, when the Fat Controller says "That was good!" Ringo Starr's voice can be faintly heard in the background. * When the men are first seen with the "DANGER" signs, the red lining around Thomas' number is peeling away. * In the restored version, studio equipment can be seen when Thomas says "Bother! I'm thirsty!" and when the Inspector looks inside Thomas' tank. * When Thomas puffs on to the siding, steam continues to vent from the tracks even after he leaves, but in the next shot, it all disappears. Later, when the inspector clambers up to check Thomas' tanks, Thomas abruptly stops hissing steam, but when the inspector comes down, he is hissing steam again and once the Fat Controller climbs up, the steam vanishes. Then, when the Fat Controller asks Thomas' driver how the fish got there, the steam reappears. Throughout all of this, the hissing sound continues even when Thomas is not letting off steam. * When Thomas is at Elsbridge, the siding usually seen at the water column is not there, except in the close-up of the out of order sign. When it is seen, it ends in the grass. * There is a tiny hole in Thomas' smokebox when the Inspector looks into his tank. * In the close-up of Thomas' driver and fireman in his cab, Elsbridge station is not next to Thomas. * When the bucket is pulled in and out of the water, you can see the string attached to it leading into Thomas' cab. * Thomas is wearing Percy's tired face mask when he is tired. * When the engine inspector looks in Thomas' tank, studio equipment is seen on the left corner of the screen. Merchandise * Books - Thomas Goes Fishing * Buzz Books - Thomas Goes Fishing * Board Books - Thomas Goes Fishing * Ladybird Books - Thomas Goes Fishing and James and the Troublesome Trucks * Pop-Up Books - Thomas the Tank Engine Goes Fishing * Activity Books - Thomas Goes Fishing * Engine Adventures - Thomas In Other Languages Home Media Releases Video Games * Magical Adventure de:Thomas geht angeln es:Thomas va de Pesca he:תומס יוצא לדוג ja:トーマスとさかなつり pl:Tomek Jedzie na Ryby Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Railway Series adaptations